


Textin the group

by Marama



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Expect someone to break, Regret, Some outside of the group chat writng, Texting, Wait for it, chat fic, hardly though, sass?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marama/pseuds/Marama
Summary: Just your regular text fic from someone you don't know about. *Sprinkles Un-originality*





	1. It's the first day and look...Two people already want someone dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hamandcheese= Hamilton  
> Turtles = Laurens  
> Herc = Mulligan  
> Baguettes = Lafyette  
> Angel = Angelica!  
> Momma = Eliza!  
> Pegleg = And Peggy!  
> Macaroni = Jefferson  
> J.Mad = Madison  
> A.Burr = Burr
> 
> Everyone is messing with each other...

 

 **Hamandcheese:** Ello

 **Momma:** Child go  _Back to sleep_

 **Hamandcheese:**  No?

 **Momma:**  I'll get the Angel

 **Hamandcheese:** I'm doing work

 **Momma:**  It's 4 in the morning, GO TO SLEEP

 **Hamandcheese:** Fine Ma

 **Hamandcheese** **:**  *liza

 **Momma:** I'm telling Gwash about this

 **Hamandcheese:**  NO

**Momma: GO TO SLEEP THEN YOU PESKY CHILD.**

**Hamandcheese:** Kay fine Liza.

* * *

**Hamandcheese:** I'm back from the hell called sleep

 **Momma:** Hi son

**Hamandcheese: S T O P**

**Momma: NEVER**

**Pegleg:** Hi Memer

 **Baguettes:** Mornin'

 **Hamandcheese:** Where is Lafayette and what have you done?

 **Baguettes:** Nothing.

 **Hamandcheese:** Jefferson i'll strangle you to death

 **Macaroni:** Okay you ant

**Hamandcheese: FIGHT ME YOU GIANT**

**Momma: NO**

**Macaroni:** Why not?

**Momma: I'll send the angel**

**Macaroni:** She'll have to get me first

**Angel: I'VE BEEN SUMMONED**

**Macaroni:** Darlin' let me fight the ant before i spill.

**Angel: F U C K Y O U**

**Momma:** What... and Language!

 **Angel:** Jefferson I'll strangle you.

 **Macaroni:** Wait in line darlin'

**Hamandcheese: I'M COMING**

**Angel: ME TOO**

**Macaroni** **:** I'll be waiting

 **Momma:** Did i summon the angel or devil.

**Angel: BOTH**

**Momma:** Shit

 **Pegleg:** hypocrite

**Momma: SHUT IT**

**Angel:** I'm sensing sass

 **Pegleg:** Shut what? My door or your hypocrisy?

**Momma: COME HERE NOW MARGARITA PEGGY SCHUYLER.**

**Pegleg: CATCH ME YOU LIZARD**

**Momma left the chat**

**Pegleg:** Guys i'm going to hang at Laurens house for a bit. Bye

**Pegleg left the chat**

**Angel added Momma into the chat**

**Momma: @Turtles OPEN THE DOOR.**

 

 

 


	2. "How were your miserable lives"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel: How were your miserable lives?  
> A.Burr: It just got more miserable when i met you.  
> Hamandcheese: Burr you took my line  
> A.Burr: And it got even worse.
> 
> New character  
> Gwash = Washington

**Angel joined the chat**

**Angel:** Wake up you ass

 **Macaroni:** Which one?

**Angel: Jefferson don't make me come over**

**Macaroni: Don't make me tell them**

**Angel: F U C K Y O U**

**Macaroni** **:** Please no

* * *

 

**Angel joined the chat**

**Angel:** How is your miserable lives?

 **A.Burr:** It just got more miserable when I met you

 **Hamandcheese:** Burr you stole my line

 **A.Burr:** And I crashed into a tree when I met you Alex.

**Hamandcheese: ROOD**

**10 minutes later**

**A:Burr: I GOT MY PHONE BACK FROM JAMES**

**J.Mad:** My plans to ruin your reputation has failed.

 **Hamandcheese:** Are you sure you ruined it or boosted it?

**A.Burr: Eh... No idea**

**J.Mad:** STOP TAKING MY PHONE, JAMES.

 **Hamandcheese:** Aaron Burr sir.

**J.Mad: Stop calling me that.**

**Hamandcheese: Y should I**

**A.Burr:** Got my phone back.

 **J.Mad:** Pfft

 **A.Burr:** *Why

 **Hamandcheese:** Of course...

* * *

**A.Burr: HAMMAN**

**Hamandcheese:** The fuck?

**J.Mad: I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL SHOOT YOU JAMES.**

**Momma:** Holy fuck

**Pegleg: H Y P O C R I T E**

**Momma: STOP PIDGIE**

**Pegleg: N E V E R Y O U L I Z A R D**

**Angel:** Pfft

 **Turtles:** I've been asleep for the past 3 hours, what have I missed?

**Baguette: ^**

**Herc: ^**

**A.Burr:** I sometimes wish Hamilton actually slept for that long. Seriously.

**Hamandcheese: BURR HOW DO YOU KNOW.**

**A.Burr:** Being your roommate for a year, and checking the chat can teach a few things about others.

 **Hamandcheese:** I forgot you were my roommate once

 **A.Burr:** Maybe that is because you literally depended on coffee and only slept every 3 months.

 **A.Burr:** Seriously, when we were roommates, I calculated the amount of coffee you drink. Leaving me with 120 coffees a day.

 **Momma:** Isn't that sort of stalking?

 **A.Burr: Is it stalking**   **if I was stuck with a man that hardly cared for his health?**

 **Momma:** Touche

**Hamandcheese: Aaron Burr sir.**

**A.Burr:** Don't call me that.

 **Hamandcheese:** You are literally becoming the father of this group... not counting Gwash.

 **A.Burr:** Now that is my time to leave, before I get consumed.

* * *

 

**Gwash creates a new group chat**

**Gwash names group chat "Seriously"**

**Gwash added A.Burr**

**Gwash:** Welcome to the hell i experience Burr.

 **A.Burr: __**Please send me back to Earth where I belong.


	3. *Insert title*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just telling you, There is a bit of outside the phone writing, though this is a rare occurrence.
> 
> Herc: GET THE COFFEE OFF ALEX  
> A.Burr: Why?  
> Herc: HE HASN'T SLEPT IN A WEEK  
> A.Burr: Okay lemme get it.

**Momma entered the chat**

**Momma: COME TO MY HOUSE, WERE HAVING A SPECIAL BREAKFAST ON THE HOUSE**

**Hamandcheese:** Eliza it's never on the house

 **Angel:** ^

 **Pegelg:** ^ The hamman speaks the truth

 **J.Mad:** ^ For basically being one of your adopted sons, they all speak the truth

 **Macaroni:** ^ You gave me some macaroni once. Don't question it

 **A.Burr: ^** Your donuts are delicious.

 **Gwash:** I'm coming over for those donuts

**Hamandcheese: SAME**

**Pegleg: SAME**

**Macaroni: SAME**

**Angel: JINX AND SAME**

**J.Mad: S A M E**

**A.Burr Same.**

**Turtles: SAME**

**Momma:** Fuk

**Pegleg: H Y P O C R I T I C A L**

**Momma: S T O P**

**Pegleg: N E V E R Y O U L I Z A R D**

* * *

 

**Herc: GET THE COFFEE OFF OF ALEX**

**A.Burr:** Why?

**Herc: HE HASN'T SLEPT IN A WEEK**

**A.Burr:** Okay lemme get it.

**10 minutes later.**

**Hamandcheese: WHO STOLE THE COFFEE**

**A.Burr:** _Look to your left_

 **Macaroni:**  Burr can i score some of the coffee.

**A.Burr: JUST DON'T SHARE IT WITH THE HAMMAN.**

**J.Mad:** Did you just call Hamilton, Hamman?

 **A.Burr:** The name has grown on me like a tumour... 

 **J.Mad:** Pfft

**Hamandcheese: I... feel weird?**

**A.Burr:** It's working?

**Herc: HE PULLED UP A DOUBLESHOT ESPRESSO FROM STAR BUCKS WTF**

**A.Burr:** On it.

**10 minutes later.**

**Hamandcheese:** Why Burr

 **A.Burr:** Because you hardly sleep at all, you little piece of crayfish.

**Hamandcheese: Crayfish???**

**A.Burr:** I can use a better word if you wanted.

 **Hamandcheese:** Kay i'm going home, I need some coffee.

**Macaroni: PFFT**

**Herc: BURR WHAT DID YOU DO?**

**A.Burr: I've pinned him to the ground?**

**A.Burr: Get me some pillows so he falls asleep, and a blanket.**

**Hamandcheese:** BURR SIR GET OFF ME YOU SHIT.

 **A.Burr:** Give me your phone.

**Hamandcheese: NO JDIOENOIHCIEIOBEIEUOEBIOE**

**A.Burr:** Score

* * *

 

"I GIVE UP" Hamilton screamed as he slammed his face into the carpet. Sighing as he tried to push his attacker off once more, failing again. He was breathing into the carpet, nearly choking himself until he felt a couple of pillows and blankets surround him. "Go to sleep you Crayfish" Aaron repeated, still lying on top of him. It was funny to say the least, but Hamilton wasn't going to go down with a fight. Hamilton pushed up, carrying Burr for a bit before Peggy jumped onto the pile of pillows. "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" He screamed by the extra weight, hitting the ground quickly. "O-Ow" He tried to stand up once more but he, of course failed and just laid on the ground. 

"Aaron Burr sir, And Peggy" He asked "Mind getting off me?" His voice was muffled as he was still crushed into the carpet. "Nope!" They both replied, getting sleepy themselves. "Alex you are fucking squishy, to be honest i thought you feel like bones!" Peggy teased, poking at Hamilton before starting a conversation with Burr. "So Aaron Burr, What we do once he has fallen asleep" She asked, with a formal but playful tone "Leave him on the couch while everyone eats the donuts?" "Deal".

They were listening until Hamilton was just breathing, lying on top of a pillow while he quietly slept. "Mission d-done..." Peggy replied, yawning right after her sentence "Go to sleep, Pegleg" Burr joked, pinching Peggy's cheek as he flopped on her as well. "BURR-" She screeched until a hand covered her mouth "sssh, go to sleep or wake up the crayfish" Burr whispered as he laid on both of them... Everyone was watching with enjoyment as the pile was getting quieter "Anyone want to join and take my place while i go make me some tea, i'm thirsty as hell" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Burr is becoming my favourite character. I swear the next chapter will be based on the Hamilton sqaud


	4. RAISE A GLASS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turtles: Raisw a  
> Baguettes: glasS fOr  
> Herc: FREEDOM.  
> Hamandcheese: Something you will never see again :)  
> Hamandcheese: I haven't drunk enough  
> Angel: WEwwwW  
> Momma: And the devil's tipsy, great...
> 
> Person that never has been drunk or to a bar tries to write scene that needs drunk little children.  
> New characters  
> Marmalade = Maria  
> Jaymeme = James Jr Hamilton

**Hamandcheese posted a picture "I'matthebar.Jpeg"**

**Hamandcheese: I'm at the bar, anyone want to come?**

**Turtles: I WANT TO BE AT THE PLACE TO BE**

**Angel:** I'll come to supervise you guys are weird when you are drunk

 **Herc:** No shit

**Baguettes: ^**

**Macaroni:** I'll come because i want some

**Hamandcheese: Can i kick you when you come then?**

**Macaroni:** Fine, just don't beat me up you ant

**Hamandcheese: :)**

**Angel:** Something is fairly creepy... am I the only one getting these creeps or?

 **Turtles:** Kinda

 **Momma:** Should i even care?

**Pegleg: YES MOMMA LIZARD**

**Momma: S T O P**

**Hamandcheese:** :)

**Hamandcheese: WRONG CHAT**

**Momma: ?**

**Turtles: Dammit**

**Angel:** These smiles are creepy 

 **Hamandcheese:** Looks like J showed me how to smile properly then

 **Momma:** Who is J?

 **Hamandcheese:** S e c r e t s

**Turtles: WEW**

**Hamandcheese:** Here comes the alcohol hurry up angelica

**Angel: *SPRINTS***

**Pegleg:** *sprints* I might as well come... just incase

 **Angel:** What do you mean

 **Pegleg:** As a younger sister i have seen you drink before and you are so flirty and clingy its hell itself

 **Angel:** Don't expose me you parrot

 **Pegleg:** Yes i shall you abyssinian

 **Pegleg:** Which is one of the oldest breeds of cat...you grandma

 **Angel:** Don't give me sass child

**Momma: Feel my suffering**

**Hamandcheese:** Turtles easy on the alcohol or i'll be shoving you into the streets

**Turtles: kkay**

**Angel: I'M HERE**

**Pegleg:** Same

**Pegleg: Now time to shove drinks down Angelica's throat**

**Angel: WAIT WHA NJNOSNIONISNONS**

**Pegleg: HEHHEHEHEHE**

**Hamandcheese:** I don't know if this is funny or if this is murder

**Hamandcheese posted a video "Ripangelica.Jpeg???"**

**Turtles: WEW**

**Herc:** I  _Need_ some of that.

**Baguettes: ^**

**Hamandcheese:** Someone will kill me if he finds out i'm drunk

 **Hamandcheese:** So i'll be sober or it's bye bye to the world

 **A.Burr:** The Hamman being sober in a bar for once? What a relief.

 **Hamandcheese:** Crayfish

 **A.Burr:** That's your nickname you Crayfish.

 **Hamandcheese:** I hate you

 **A.Burr:** If I said "same" I'll be lying, though if I said a compliment, I'll still be lying.

**Hamandcheese: You confused me**

**A.Burr:** Success

 **J.Mad:** Stop taking my phone Maddi

 **A.Burr:** Jemmy and Maddi, STOP GIVING ME NICKNAMES

 **Hamandcheese:** They are better than Crayfish

 **A.Burr:** Sure

**Hamandcheese: SERIOUSLY**

**Herc:** I'm here now give me the drinks

 **Baguettes:** I brought my twin

Hamandcheese:Stop texting on Lafayette's phone, Thomas

**Hamandcheese: *Jefferson**

**Macaroni:** You don't remember do you?

**Hamandcheese: Come here**

**Macaroni: Dammit**

* * *

"OW WHAT THE HELL" Jefferson screeches as he is kicked in the leg, nearly dropping the cup of liquor he has in his hand. "Yes" A voice whispers near by as it was devoured by a massive gulp of what ever was in the drink, Hamilton was laughing to himself as he was walking back to the table with his friends. Angelica was laughing as well as Peggy recorded the moment on her phone, Jefferson nearly went and slapped the phone out of her hand until Lafayette helped him. What a great start!

* * *

 **Turtles:** Raisw a

 **Baguettes:** GlasS fOR

 **Herc:** FREEDOM

 **Hamandcheese:** Something you will never see again :)

 **Hamandcheese:** I haven't drunk enough

**Angel: WeWwwW**

**Momma:** And the devil's tipsy, Great

**Momma added Marmalade**

**Momma:** Maria what the hell

**Marmalade: Freedom**

**Hamandcheese:** Lord show me how to get out of this

**Marmalade: HOW CAN HE GET OUT OF THIS?**

**Hamandcheese:** There is no where I can go!

 **Marmalade:** When i locked the door and tied him to the floor

**Hamandcheese: HOW TO GET OUT OF THIS?**

**Marmalade: LORD DON'T SHOW HIM HOW TO GET OUT OF THIS!**

**Momma:** What

 **Turtles:** StoP stealiwg mW liNe

**Turtles: NIMRININIRN**

**Marmalade:** So a bar huh, i'm coming

 **Hamandcheese** :CAN YOU BRING THE COOKIES? if there is any left

 **Hamandcheese:** J wants to try some for some odd reason

 **J.Mad:** Not me

 **Hamandcheese:** NOT YOU, man i know too many people with j in their name

 **Marmalade:**  You are lucky that i'll was baking earlier

 **Momma:** **Wait what**

 **Marmalade:**  See you in 10 minutes

 **Momma:** _Confusion?_

 **Marmalade:**  Is it me but can I not wait for school to start again

**Pegleg: N O**

**Angel:**  Just two more weeks until we go back to my home?

**Angel: N I C E**

**Hamandcheese:**  I wonder who i'll get this year

**Marmalade: Hopefully not James**

**J.Mad:**  My heart broke

**Marmalade: Wrong James**

**J.Mad:**  My heart repaired a little

**Hamandcheese: I'll be there if he breaks in**

**Marmalade:** Thanks.

**Momma:** _More confusion_

**Hamandcheese:** COOKIES

 **Marmalade:** Everyone reeks of alcohol... yeesh even your hair Alex

 **Hamandcheese:** Macaroni ass poured some on my head

**A.Burr: CRAYFISH**

**J.Mad:** MY GOD, IN GOD WE TRUST BUT STOP STEALING MY PHONE JAMES

**A.Burr: NEVER**

**Marmalade:** But we never really knew

 **Hamandcheese:** What

**Marmalade: Got**

**Hamandcheese: _ ~~Discussed~~_**

**Marmalade:** Click boom then it happened

 **Turtles:** WEW

 **Angel:** I see stars

 **Pegleg:** Angel we are going home

**Angel: Nooooooo**

**Pegleg: Yes or the lizard is going to eat my parrot feathers**

**Momma: yes**

**Angel: Nooooooooo**

**Hamandcheese: I'll take her home if you need**

**Pegleg: Sure...**

**Angel: Yayyyyyy**

**Turtles: WEW**

**Marmalade:** This isn't what I expected

**Hamandcheese changed their name to Lexiandcheese**

**Lexiandcheese: J I hate you badly**

**Marmalade:** Dares with Jamie?

 **Lexiandcheese:** M A Y B E

**Marmalade: Tell him to come or he'll miss out**

**Lexandcheese: FINE**

* * *

 

**Lexiandcheese: Come to the bar or miss out on cookies**

**Jaymeme: Fine.**

**Lexiandcheese: Hurrah**

* * *

**Angel: WHoos ThAT**

**Angel: He hOt**

**Lexiandcheese: S E C R E T S**

**Lexiandcheese invited Jaymeme into the chat**

**Lexiandcheese:** Tell them and i'll end the adult

**Jaymeme: FIne**

**Macaroni:** What

 **Pegleg:** I wonder

 **Jaymeme:** Please don't or he will end my father

**Lexiandcheese: T H E R E I S R E A S O N S : )**

**Momma:** No killing

**Lexiandcheese: YES**

**Momma: N O**

**Lexiandcheese: CMOM MAMA**

**Jaymeme: Mama's dead Lexi.**

**Jaymeme: She's been dead for years**

**Lexiandcheese: No need to remind me**

**Macaroni:** That got dark really quickly

 **Macaroni:** and this alcohol is really disgusting

 **J.Mad:** I'll burn the Macaroni if you say that again

**Macaroni: James there is something wrong**

**A.Burr:** Burr stay off my phone

**J.Mad: No you must feel my pain.**

**A.Burr: N O**

**J.Mad: Y e s**

**Marmalade:** Who is that?

**Pegleg: John Laurens, that's who**

**Marmalade:** He kinda cute... or maybe that is because of how many turtles he has in this book

 **Lexiandcheese:** He may kill you soon Maria.

**Pegleg: Bish he mine**

**Pegleg: WAIT HOW DO I DELETE STUFF**

**Momma: well that was... unexpected.**

**Turtles: AwwwWW**

**Lexiandcheese:** I thought Turtles was gay

 **Pegleg:** I thought you were gay until the news came out

 **Lexiandcheese:** Damn you

**Marmalade: I'm going home**

**Lexiandcheese: Stay~**

**Marmalade: Hey~**

**Lexiandcheese: HEY!**

**Marmalade: And then that's when I began to pray lord**

**Lexiandcheese: Show me how to**

**Marmalade: _say_**

**Lexiandcheese: _no_**

**Marmalade: _to_**

**Lexiandcheese: _this_**

**Lexiandcheese: HOW CAN I SAY NO TO THIS**

**Marmalade: HOW CAN I SAY NO TO THIS**

**Lexiandcheese:** Okay everyone drunk is crashing at my place or not

 **Marmalade:** I'm coming

 **Jaymeme:** It's either that or dad's going to kill me

 **Lexiandcheese:** I'm only a inch of killing the old man Jamie, be careful.

**Jaymeme: F I N E**

* * *

Wait for part 2 to come... Little update down below 

Everyone goes to college (Girl tries to write about college yet refuses to go to one)

Everyone  is mad

I will make the next chapter based mostly on the Hamilsquad because this actually went out of hand... though it was fun.

I should be writing the other stories not these ones...

I don't know how to act like other people

I skip times

Enjoy my suffering.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about every time it is nessessary, i will add a bit of out of group chat writing for your needs?


	5. RAISE A GLASS PT2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2
> 
> I may stop this series for a bit, just saying. I NEED TO STOP BEING SO UN-ACCURATE

**Turtles:** Where the fuck am I?

**Momma: L A N G U A G E**

**Pegleg: H Y P O C R I T E**

**Momma:** I've just stop caring, a mom has to be a mom

 **Pegleg:** YOUR NOT EVEN THAT OLDER THAN ME, AND ANGELICA IS O L D E R THAN YOU

**Momma: A MOM HAS TO DO WHAT A MOM'S GOT TO DO!**

**Pegleg:** I give up

**Macaroni: Don't give up fellow memer**

**Pegleg: WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MEMES**

**Macaroni:** I know you have a blog on tumblr and it's filled with daily memes, I'm a follower.

 **Pegleg:** You have exposed me to the chat

 **Pegleg:** Dammit

**Macaroni: The memes deserve to be seen**

**Pegleg: Y E S**

**Turtles:** Back on topic, where am I???

 **Momma:** Alex's house? Why?

 **Turtles:** What the hell did I do last night

 **Momma:** Nothing too bad turtle child, just had a little to much liquor

 **Momma:** Like Angelica

**Angel: I'VE BEEN SUMMONED AND MY STOMACH FEELS LIKE HELL?**

**Momma:** This is why dad hid the wine bottles and other liquids of alcohol

 **Angel:** Liza, what did I do???

 **Momma:** You drunk quite a lot of alcohol in 2 hours, try to hit on Alex's brother... nearly got thrown out a window and fell asleep on the couch

 **Angel:** hold up, did you say "Alex's brother?"

 **Momma:** Yes? why?

 **Angel:** He has a brother?

**Turtles: W H A T**

**Baguettes: What he said**

**Herc: SCREE MY EYESSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Baguettes:** Mon ami, just turn off your phone you fucking idiot

 **Herc:** You still love me

 **Baguettes:** Sadly I do

 **Herc:** Aw

 **Baguettes:**...

 **Angel:** Gay

 **Momma:** Angel be quiet, you're bi you can't complain

**Angel: STOP EXPOSING ME**

**Momma:** angel it's a common fact on this chat, accept it

 **Angel:** Fuck you

 **Momma:** No please

 **J.Mad:** So... what now

 **Macaroni:** Hamilton is still sleeping, lets throw him into a river

**Jaymeme: Y E S**

**Momma: I'M PROTECTING TH CHILD**

**Angel:** Let's throw him in the sea instead

 **J.Mad:** I wake up to people wanting to throw Hamilton in the river? I'm not going to deny that would be fine but this couch is too soft to get off.

 **Momma:** Stay on the couch sickly boi because you look so cute

 **J.Mad:** And that's my cue to get off the couch

**Momma: Oh well**

**Macaroni:** Oh shit, he did look cute on the couch. I got a picture because why not

**Hamandcheese:** **SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP FOR FUCK'S SAKE, I SWEAR I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN A GOD DAMN MONTH**

**Jaymeme:** Go to sleep then you catfish

**Hamandcheese: THEN TEXT ON ANOTHER CHAT OR KICK ME OUT, PLEASE.**

**Macaroni deleted Hamandcheese from the chat**

**Macaroni: Okay let's throw him in a river already**

* * *

 

 **Jaymeme:** They are gonna throw Lexi in a river

 **Moth:** Excellent

 **Moth:** record it for me please

****

* * *

 

 **G.Wash:** I fear the worst for all of you, but please record the moment for me.

 **Jaymeme:** It'll be a pleasure.

 **G.Wash:** Ya'll need Jesus - Martha

 **G.Wash:**...

 **Macaroni:** Revenge

**Jaymeme: bye bitches**

**Pegleg: ROOD**

**Macaroni: ^**

* * *

 

Let's just say some people may or may not have came home with scars and scratches. M A Y B E

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I actually thought I was texting at one point, I tried to send the message but failed so I was so confused till I remembered.


	6. Schools back to haunt your ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the title means?

**G.** **W** **ash: SCHOOLS BACK TO HAUNT YOUR ASS - Martha**

 **G.Wash:** Dear god, Martha is really excited for school?

 **Hamandcheese:** More staying up and my coffee addiction coming back to haunt me? nice

 **A.Burr:** Please don't say I have to share a dorm with him again

 **G.Wash:** You are the only one who actually didn't nearly kill him, so you may be paired with him once more, just so he doesn't get himself killed.

 **Macaroni** **:** Burr, I can never feel your pain.

 **A.Burr:** Jefferson I seriously wonder how no one has murdered you yet, and why I even thought of joining your group years ago.

 **Macaroni:** No idea Burr.

 **Hamandcheese:** Whoever I get, I won't even really care.

 **J.Mad:** Anyone else already at the school?

 **A.Burr:** I'm coming but not there yet, I am near the middle of town, anyone near by?

 **Angel:** Yeah, we are but why do you want to know?

 **A.Burr:** I wanted to ask if any of you would like to walk with me, but I already know what you are going to say Ms Angelica Schuyler.

 **Angel:** Okay sure, I need to get some fresh air anyways.

 **A.Burr: That wasn't expected.** But do you mind if I ask Theo to join us?

 **Angel:** Sure, I just want to get some fresh air.

 **Momma:** Angel, remember when he tried to hit on you?

 **A.Burr:** Hey! I thought she was a beautiful woman, she still is but she isn't really who I have my eye on anymore.

 **Angel:** Theodosia? Why do you like the woman anyways?

 **A.Burr:** Because, I like her? Why do you ask Angelica?

 **Angel:** Just call me Angel, and I am asking because I can

 **A.Burr:** Great point, but what is your actual reasoning? I mean, you have showed no interest in my relationship until now?

 **Pegleg:** I s h i p i t

 **A.Burr:** Please don't ship my existence with your sisters, I think she would have killed me on the first day.

 **A.Burr:** Unless I had my umbrella

 **Angel:** Why your umbrella?

 **A.Burr:** Well, I can use it as a weapon by using the tip and also a defensive mechanism.

 **Angel:** Okay we are on 38 Siliva road

 **A.Burr:** Oh, I'm just a block away then.

**A.Burr added Theobutter**

**Theobutter:** Um

 **A.Burr:** Hi Theo, we are walking to school, want to come?

 **Theobutter:** Sorry dear, I can't come or my father will murder me.

 **A.Burr:** Understandable, talk to you later.

**Hamandcheese: Dramatic**

**Macaroni: Shhhhh**

**Momma:** oh be quiet Alex

 **A.Burr:** Okay, I am at your doorstep, Schuylers.

 **Momma:** Just call us The sisters

 **A.Burr:** "Okay, I am at your doorsteps, sisters?"

 **Momma:** Okay nevermind

 **A.Burr:** Exactly.

 **A.Burr:** Um, @G.Wash are umbrellas allowed in the school grounds? I usually leave them at my apartment for most of the year.

 **G.Wash:** Why do you ask?

 **A.Burr:** The umbrella is special.

 **G.Wash:** Okay fine, but if I find anyone murdered because of it. You know what comes after you murder someone.

 **A.Burr:** What happens if I didn't murder anyone with the umbrella but merely threaten them with a knife or so?

 **G.Wash:** You know what happens Burr, stop playing dumb for one second PLEASE.

 **A.Burr:** Fine.

 **Hamandcheese:** It's drizzling, i'm staying home till it stops.

 **Macaroni:** No one is that stupid Lexi, no one would literally walk into the rain with no umbrella. Unless you are crazy.

**Hamandcheese: Don't call me Lexi**

**Macaroni: Why can Jaymeme call you Lexi?**

**Hamandcheese: Because he's my brother?**

**Macaroni: STILL**

**G.Wash:** And here we have the constant wars begin.

 **A.Burr:** I may need some assistance, it's starting to pour heavily and I am at the Schuyler's doorstep.

 **A.Burr:** All I have is my umbrella.

 **Momma:** I would let you in.

 **A.Burr:** But one of you would kill me? I think we have established that already, Eliza.

 **Momma:** Sorry Aaron, but that's sadly the truth in this house.

 **A.Burr:** Does it look like I don't know. Also it's Burr.

* * *

 **Phill:** Why is there a man at our doorstep? Which one of you have been dating?

 **Momma:** Dad, that's our friend. He offered if we wanted to walk with him until it started raining.

 **Phill:** Let him in then!

 **Momma:** Dad, not many of us show a liking to Burr. Angelica would murder him in cold blood.

 **Phill:** Get him a raincoat then!

 **Momma:** That may work, he looks like he's shivering out there!

 **Angel:** I did accept his offer, why would you think I would murder him?

 **Momma:** Because you nearly pushed him into a well and were planning to leave him in there to die, but then you fell in and he dodged?

 **Pegleg:** Eliza has a pretty solid point, plus he is soaking in rain which could ruin the carpet.

 **Angel:** Just let him in, I promise I won't murder him.

 **Momma:** If you do Angelica Schuyler, it's going to end badly for all.

* * *

Eliza opened the door slightly, letting the light shine upon the man sitting outside in the morning darkness and rain. He didn't show any signs of coldness or so but as the warmness of the house escaped, the coldness invaded and it made her shiver. "Aaron Burr, get inside or you'll freeze!" She shouted, alarming Burr as she spun his head around to face her, he had not noticed the simple light and warmth coming from the house till now. "If this is the room where it happens, please kick me out before she kills me"

* * *

 **Angel:** Burr I ain't going to murder you!

 **A.Burr:** Fine, just don't touch my umbrella.

 **Angel:** Why do you like the umbrella so much?

 **A.Burr:** Why are you questioning why I don't want anyone's hand on my property?

 **Hamandcheese:** Burr sir, why are you talking so much?

 **Hamandcheese:** You said, and I quote "Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead"

 **A.Burr:** I am not a fool,unlike you, I just am questioning their question.

 **Angel:** Is that a roast?

 **A.Burr:** If you want to count it as one, when I really don't think it should, then do.

 **Hamandcheese:** ShIt ThE rAiN jUsT gOt MoRe InTeNsE

 **Jaymeme:** You are still scared of rain?

**Hamandcheese: Shut up Jamie**

**Macaroni:** You are scared of the rain? Pfft

**Hamandcheese: I have my reasons**

**Jaymeme: Yeah, You totally do.**

**Macaroni:** So... @J.Mad, where are you?

 **J.Mad:** I'm inside the school.

**J.Mad: I can tell you who are your dorm partners**

**A.Burr:** Please specify

 **J.Mad:** Were all paired together,

 **Macaroni:**  Good God

 **Angel:** May god be within us for all year because we are all incredibly doomed.

 **Momma:** Hey, at least we can keep some of them from killing each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, when was the last time I updated?


	7. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates!

Hi children, I am back from my home of the moths to bestow another update on you (I am so sorry for my dramatic entrance, please don't crush me), I am sure many of you have been awaiting for my return (Yeah, totally) and now I have returned with updates! Also this will help due to the confusion about moth man... I swear he isn't me.

* * *

 

**CHARACTERS**

So, yeah... they basically act like each other, but I made Maria and Alex buddies because why not...

**Relationships are D E A D**

No relationships, just no... except Washington and Martha, that's the only exception through this WHOLE ENTIRE FIC because just... murder them with fire! I ain't against relationships, I just suck at writing relationships (and ain't and never have been in one so screw it!).

* * *

 

**So... NOW LET'S TALK ABOUT MOTH**

Moth, isn't an original character or such... they are a mystery. Moth is and will always be mysterious unless the readers want to actually figure out who they are. Moth doesn't have a decided character so looks like they are actually up to the mysterious anonymous readers to decide who Moth is... they could be literally anyone from the musical, even ones that didn't show up or just mentioned... 

 

just hope it ain't Peter (JK JK it is never going to be) (Who's Peter? You don't need to EVER know).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dramatic effects aren't suppose to be taken seriously, if you do take them seriously... I don't know how to help you, just keep reading?


	8. *Input name*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another appearance from Moth man, I wonder who he is

**Hamandcheese** : I'm here...? Where is everyone

 **J.Mad** : No funking idea

 **Hamandcheese** : "funk"

 **J.Mad** : I am sick, HamMan, watch out.

 **Hamandcheese** : You can fight me

 **A.Burr** : Please, not on the first day, were not even at our dorm yet.

 **Eliza** : Oh my... god.

 **Pegleg** : what?

 **Eliza** : It's freezing outside!

 **Marmalade** : I have to go home...

 **Hamandcheese:** Baby it's cold outside!

 **Marmalade:** I gotta go away,

 **Hamandcheese:** I'm Gay, and you'll die outside.

**Marmalade: Why**

**Turtles: I heard Gayness, I have been called.**

**Angel:** That's my thing, fight me bitch.

 **Turtles:** Nah, it's the first day. Fight me in the summer holidays.

 **Angel:** That's a deal.

**Jaymeme: I am so glad that... wait nope, I still go to college.**

**Hamandcheese:** Who are you with?

 **Jaymeme:** Samuel Seabury, and another boy named Peter. Familiar name.

**Hamandcheese: Peter shall not be named within this chat, I refuse.**

**Jaymeme:** Fine, yeesh.

 **Macaroni:** Good god, I swear I may crash into a building with these pings

**Hamandcheese: G o o d**

**Macaroni:** Jfc, Hamilton, I know you hate me but please, stop wishing death upon me.

 **Hamandcheese:** I thought you would have gotten used to it.

 **Jaymeme:** Okay let's clear up this topic, *sweeps*

**Hamandcheese: Did you just?**

**Jaymeme: Oh yeah**

**A.Burr:** Ladies and Gentlemen, please keep all family related problems and other dastardly things within your own personal circle of family members instead of poisoning other chats with your mental states.

 **Hamandcheese:** Can you please stop sounding like one of those phone assistants?

 **A.Burr:** I refuse.

**Macaroni: I actually agree with Hamilrot for once, he made a fairly solid point... somehow?**

**Hamandcheese:** I still hate you

 **Macaroni:** Of course.

 **Pegleg** **:** Is anyone going to comment on how all the : are back in bold now?

**Eliza changed her name to Momma**

**Momma:** No

 **Jaymeme:** I will be back, got a couple of notifications on another chat

* * *

 

 **Moth:** So, what's happening

 **Jaymeme:** Something, nothing too much has happened within these 2 hours

 **Moth:** I need you to keep providing information, something is truly mysterious between them... it is sickening.

 **Jaymeme:** What happens if it isn't?

 **Moth:** just do it

**Moth sends a GIF**

**Jaymeme:** God dammit.

 **Moth:** According to all just do its, there is no way you shouldn't believe.

 **Jaymeme:** S T O P

 **Moth:** Fine

* * *

 

**Jaymeme: Back from hell.**

**Moth: Wrong chat**

* * *

 

**Jaymeme: BACK FROM HELL**

**Hamandcheese:** Okay

**Jaymeme: WHAT DID I MISS**

**Macaroni: :)**

**Hamandcheese:** Jeffershit, I swear I will be waving is your decapitated head on a stick in front of your weeping mother!

 **Macaroni:**...Good lord.

 **Jaymeme:** No more memes please

 **Hamandcheese:** Fight me about it!

 **Jaymeme:** YOU WANNA GO

 **A.Burr:** Where do you get all of your fighting power from? Your mother?

 **Hamandcheese:** You should never ask us that question.

 **Turtles:** PFFT

**Angel: What?**

**Turtles:** I come into our dorm to find Madison draped all over the couch, it's slightly cute.

**Marmalade: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2REkk9SCRn0**

**Hamandcheese:** In a Heartbeat?

 **Turtles:** Thank you for giving me the link, I love that short film.

 **Eliza:** I will be back, Peggy's crying her happy heart to pieces

* * *

 

 **Pegleg:** I forgot he was gay.

**Eliza: Shhhhhhhh It's okay.... it's okay.**

**Pegleg:**.... dear...

* * *

 **A.Burr:** Oh, poor Peggy. Tell her I wish her the best!

**Momma: Burr, you are walking with us you little shit.**

**Pegleg: Hypocrite**

**Momma:** I thought I was comforting you!

**Pegleg: Still.**

**Herc:** YO I'M ERE BRAH

 **Baguette:** Mon ami, please stop.

 **Hamandcheese:** I can see what John meant

 **Turtles:** Why did you come in a jersey

**Jaymeme: Can I have a picture**

**Turtles: Sure?**

* * *

 

**Turtles sends a picture "Why?.PNG"**

**Jaymeme: PFFT**

* * *

 

 **Jaymeme:** I do have to say it is better than when you dressed up as a girl

 **Hamandcheese:** Someone get me some scissors I need to stab a bitch.

 **Angel:** Something's wrong with Hamilton, he's not this aggressive mostly.

 **Jaymeme:** I like to push his buttons most of the time but I do agree something is off... 

 **Hamandcheese:** everything is fine : )

**Hamandcheese: I GOT MY PHONE BACK**

**J.Mad: Plans spoiled again**

**A.Burr:** I was wondering when you were going to mess with someone else.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to make another chapter quickly, so I am so sorry that it didn't continue most things... Next chapter will probably have everyone at the dorm... so yes, the story would have time shifted to like 9:00... 
> 
>  
> 
> I am so cold, pity me pity me. Cold as clay! I am so sorry...


	9. Chapter 9

**Jaymeme:** Uh... Who the fuck is Samuel Seabury?

 **Hamandcheese:** A person you never want to interact with.

 **Angel:** Not this again, please.

 **Momma:** Please.

 **Pegleg:** Yes, please start some drama, I need to update the Tumblr blog.

 **Momma:** Why are we still talking through the group chat? We are all here.

 **Hamandcheese:** Because I am drinking coffee and can't be bothered to talk.

 **Macaroni:** Mr Blabbermouth doesn't want to talk? What a surprise!

 **J.Mad:** Please stop.

**Hamandcheese: Fight me**

**Macaroni:** Can't be bothered.

**Hamandcheese: Fight me you cardboard box of fucking disgusting cheese.**

**Macaroni:** Rude.

 **Turtles:** Boi

**Baguette: Mon petit lion, Please stop.**

**Hamandcheese:** Fine... fuckers.

 **Hamandcheese:** I just want to see Rachel, jfc.

**J.Mad: Who she?**

**Hamandcheese: Someone, probably.**

**J.Mad:** Why did I even help you.

 **Hamandcheese:** No idea

**Hamandcheese left the chat**

**Macaroni: He's gone.**

**J.Mad:** Can you please stop being Sherlock, Thomas?

**Pegleg: Thomas the dank engine.**

**Macaroni: Stop**

**A.Burr: Murder**

**A.Burr:** James, please stop taking my phone.

 **Herc:** Burr, Please stop talking like a phone assistant, AGAIN.

 **A.Burr:** No.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry!


End file.
